Come on get higher
by BB-lover14
Summary: This is not what he expected to happen tonight.


**A/N: I have never written anything like this before, I blame my muse Erika for persuading me. I hope you enjoy it.**

The moment her lips touched mine, I found myself lost in her. It felt soft, delicate but full of need. For a moment I was unable to respond and she begun to pull back. However I found my feet and tugged her gently back to me. This time our mouths melded together, as if we were made for each other. Her fingers tangled into my hair, my hand grasping at her waist. She nipped at my bottom lip with her teeth, I took it as my cue and slid my tongue into her mouth. She let out a guttural moan which spurred me on. I pulled at her waist and slammed her body against mine. I got a sexy gasp for my actions which vibrated across my top lip. Her hand was now working it's way under my shirt. Her skin on my skin, in turn making me moan into the kiss. Our tongues clashed, fighting for dominance.

I had to pull back for air, what I saw took away my breath again. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she took the opportunity to push me backwards. My legs made contact with the table behind me, the sparkle now had turned to lust. I spun her round so that her back was to the table and began to pepper kisses down her neck. I took time to focus my mouth on the area of her skin under her earlobe. She moaned sexily in my ear as I lightly nipped at the spot. Her right hand now ghosting over the top of my boxer line. Her left hand grasping at my hair pulling me closer. I made my way to her shoulder before straightening up and holding her at the waist. I hitched her up onto the table. I placed a hand on her thigh and pushed it away from her other leg. I stepped into the V shape her legs now created.

As I was placing a hand on each thigh she cupped my chin in her hand. She pulled my mouth back to hers. This time the kiss full of passion, lust and want. Her hands had left my back and where working on my shirt buttons. Before I know it my shirt is pushed off my shoulders and I let it drop to the ground. She releases me from the kiss and makes short work of removing my vest. Her eyes track up and down my torso. Her hands tracing over my Pecs and taut stomach muscles. She leans forward, then starts to kiss and lick her way down my chest. God that feels so good. She takes extra care around my nipple area, circling them with her tongue. The sensation it creates thrums through my body like electricity.

She is wearing too much clothing. I take a handful of her shirt and pull it over her head. My turn to gasp as I am met by the site of her chest. She has a dark blue lace plunge bra on, she smirks at me.

" Jesus have you been hiding this under there all day?"

She nods almost shyly and bites her bottom lip. God this woman is trying to kill me. I slam my lips on to hers with almost primal need. Meanwhile I run my thumb over the skin under her bra, this elicits me a sexy moan. She threads her fingers through my hair. I gently lower her torso on to the table, her legs coming up and circling my hips. I make my way down her chest, stopping at the area where breasts disappear into her bra. I realise she has a front clip bra. I unclip it with my teeth, then nuzzle the fabric to the side. I look up at her face, her eyes meeting mine. The need in them is oozing out. She grips the table edge with her hands as I take her bud into my mouth. I circle my tongue round it, feeling it harden under my touch. She screams out in pleasure and I release it with a pop. I kiss my way down her stomach making sure to pay attention to her belly button. Her fingers turning white from the hard grip she has on the table edge.

" Are you sure?"

I ask as I begin to unbutton her jeans, pushing them down her hips.

" God Castle just get on with it."

I take this a definite yes, I tug a bit before sliding her jeans completely off. I run my tongue up the inside seam of her leg ending just before her panty line. It seems she likes to match as her knickers are also a dark blue lace. I can smell her heat from my postion, god is she wet for me. I run a finger over the top hem of knickers before inching it underneath. She arches her back off the table. My tongue follows my finger.

" Fuck Castle."

She says with a breathless voice, oh yes that is what she is going to get. I graze a finger over the fabric of her knickers and her hips buck. I place a kiss on the same place, and once again her hips buck. I can taste her through the fabric.

" Hurry up, I need you."

I don't need telling twice, I hook a thumb under the fabric and slide it down her legs. Only now can I see just how badly she wants me. Her folds are slick as I wiggle a finger through the parting. She arches up once again, so I lean down and roughly take her mouth with mine. She moans into the kiss as I swipe my fingers up. I find her pleasure point and I pinch it between my fingers. This causes her to bite down on my bottom lip with force as she rides the sensation. I suspect that will leave a mark, but who cares now I have her right where I want her. My evidence of arousal now laying against her inner thigh, growing hard with every moan. I plunge my two fingers deeper, she mumbles into the kiss.

" Pants off now Castle. Your wearing too many clothes."

She pushes me up and I withdraw my fingers. I bring them to my mouth and suck on them. Tasting her heat. She has worked my belt off and has proceeded to push my trousers down. She accidentally brushes her hand over my arousal or so I think. My turn to buck my hips, I look at her face and she has a mischievous smirk on her face. She brushes her hand over my crotch again, god she is going to ruin me before I even have my boxers off. She puts her hand down my waist band and grasps my throbbing member. I nearly cum there and then. I have to restraint myself as she runs her hand down its length. To distract myself I grab one of her breasts in my hand a little roughly. This stops her in her tracks for a second before she removes her hand and drags my boxers off. She stares at my crotch appreciatively, she wasn't the only one hiding something under her clothes. Then once again she takes me into her grip.

" God Kate, you're going to finish me before we start."

She giggles at this and relinquish her grip.

" Well you better hurry then Castle."

She cups the back of my neck and drags me back down until I am laying on top of her. My arousal so close to her heat. Our mouths mush together as she shift until my member is pushing at her slick entrance. I look at her for confirmation one more time. As she nods I buck my hips and slide gently into her. Our bodies mould together perfectly as I get into a rhythm. I speed the rhythm up after a while.

" Castle."

She manages to rasp, I know she is getting close and so am I.

" Just let go Kate, let me ride the crest of the wave with you."

Her body tenses before I feel her tighten round my cock. She screams out in pleasure as she rides the wave through her body. Soon I feel myself pulsate within her. Then we cum together, the heat rushing through our bodies. Once last harsh kiss before I pull out and lay next to her.

We know we can't stay here long, as the security guard will be doing the nightly checks. We quickly find our clothes that are strewn over the room and chuck them back on. Looking as neat as we can she grabs my hand pulling me out of the room. Closing the door behind us she kisses me once more before saying….

" Shall we take this back to mine?"

I whole heartily agree before pulling her into the waiting lift. Her hand cupping me through my trousers as the doors close.

* * *

To think this started as an argument about something so trivial as the sex scene between Nikki & Rook in my new book. Who knew that conversation would end with us having sex on the interrogation room table just like in the scene. Good thing the precinct was empty at this time of night.

**A/N So what did you think it was okay or should I never write this rating again?**


End file.
